AllSpark
the AllSpark (オールスパーク, Ōrusupāku), although its physical form differs across the universal streams in which it appears, its powers and history remain common across the multiverse: It is one of the fabled sacred implements, the objects capable of creating new Transformer life. Its origins are unknown, lost to the distant past, sometimes predating even Cybertron itself, but it often gives the impression that it possesses a consciousness of some kind and is either working towards a cosmic plan of its own divining, or is carrying out the will of a higher power. In truth, the physical AllSpark is but a shell to contain the incredible life-giving energies within; should that shell be destroyed, the energies will remain, as potent as ever, merely waiting for a new vessel to inhabit. Any fragments that would remain in the event of the AllSpark's physical destruction would still possess all of the incredible power that the original object did. The AllSpark's power has long been coveted by the Decepticons, ultimately requiring the Autobots to launch it into the depths of space, putting it beyond the reach of any Cybertronian. Generation 1 / Beast Era Comics continuity Generation 1 comics History Synopsis Cartoon continuity History Synopsis Genesis Physiology The AllSpark and its powers and history remains common and main reason for the Great War between Autobots and Decepticons. It is one of the fabled sacred implements of Cybertron itself, the objects capable of creating new Transformer life. Its origins are unknown, lost to the distant past, it also created the Cybertronian gods Primus and Unicron, but it often gives the impression that it possesses a consciousness of some kind and is either working towards a cosmic plan of its own divining, or is carrying out the will of a higher power. In truth, the physical AllSpark is but a shell to contain the incredible life-giving energies within; should that shell be destroyed, the energies will remain, as potent as ever, merely waiting for a new vessel to inhabit. Any fragments that would remain in the event of the AllSpark's physical destruction would still possess all of the incredible power that the original object did. The AllSpark's power has long been coveted by the Decepticons, ultimately requiring the Autobots to launch it into the depths of space, putting it beyond the reach of any Cybertronian. History The AllSpark of this universe is a sphere of blueish crystal. It is not known with absolute certainty if it predates Cybertron in this reality; the earliest record of its existence is its appearance in many primitive etchings from Cybertronian pre-history, dating to around eight billion years ago. The AllSpark's volatility meant that it required a housing to safely harness its powers, and so legend says that seven billion years ago, a mysterious hammer of alien origin that would become the symbol of Autobot leadership known as the Magnus Hammer and Matrix of Leadership was used to forge a container for the crystal sphere, which then held it through until the present day. Kept in the hands of the ruling body of Cybertron (originally the Guardians, later the Protectobots and finally the Autobots) the AllSpark was also used to generate new Transformer life by infusing the protoforms formed from the proto-matter mined from Cybertron's Sonic Canyons with Sparks. Around seventy million years ago, the Decepticon faction emerged, advocating the use of the AllSpark of conquring the universe as said by their leader himsely Megatron, tensions finally exploded, and the Autobots and Decepticons went to war for possession of the AllSpark. After something in the vicinity of years of civil war, Most Autobots and later on Decepticons. Because of the fact that this war was becoming more but a pointless battling, the the leader Autobots and last of the Primes, the original Optimus Prime came to the choice of putting the AllSpark beyond any Cybertronian's reach, launching it randomly through a space bridge to some distant corner of the galaxy, where it was hoped it would never be found. Synopsis Young Transformer Titans Prime series History Synopsis Michael Bay series History In this universal cluster, the AllSpark takes the form of a large, metallic cube inscribed with Cyberglyphics. Sources say it was created by a nameless power for a reason, but that reason is as yet unknown... Synopsis Unicron Trilogy Comic continuity Armada Energon Cybertron Animated History Synopsis Aligned History Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Religions Category:Cybertronian artifacts & relics Category:MacGuffins Category:Alternate Versions of the AllSpark